Son Simplemente un Hombre y Una Mujer
by CrisdeA
Summary: Despues de que Ren revele su verdadera identidad ¿podran for fin Ren y Kyoko revelar su verdaderos sentimientos?


_**Skip Beat**__ y sus personajes no me pertenecen como todos saben pertenecen a la genio, a la increíble sensei Yoshiki Nakamura. Esta es solo una de mis locas ideas de lo que podría pasar entre Ren y Kyoko. La historia toma lugar un par de años después del capitulo 170._

**Son Simplemente un Hombre y Una Mujer**

Este era uno de esos días en los que realmente se arrepentía de no tener un automóvil o a alguien que la condujera a todos lados. La lluvia realmente no tenia piedad hacia Kyoko que después de una larga y extenuante sesión de fotos no podía ni con su alma. –_Maldición, debí aceptar la oferta del presidente de tener un chofer que me llevara a todas partes, cuando mi representante no pueda-_pensaba mientras se metía a otro charco por centésima vez.

_-_Rayos definitivamente mañana mismo le llamo para decirle que acepto su oferta ¡arrggg!...lo que me faltaba_-_Kyoko cerro sus ojos esperando la caída al sentir que tropezaba.

Todavía no paraba de llover y Kyoko no lo podía creer. En lugar de que sus manos chocaran contra el frio asfalto lo habían hecho contra algo cálido y seco de agradable aroma, un aroma muy familiar. No lo podía creer pero sí, definitivamente Tsuruga-san se encontraba frete a ella, más bien debajo de ella.-_Esta mucho mas guapo-_pensó Kyoko embobada mientras admiraba el rostro masculino._-Espero y no escuche el desbordante sonido de mi corazón._

_-Simplemente hermosa-_pensó Ren mientras para él todo dejo de existir a excepción de la hermosa mujer de ojos ámbar posada sobre él. Inadvertidamente él la tomo por la cintura.

Pera ellos en ese momento todo dejo de existir y era como si solo existieran ellos y ese momento.

-¿Tsu…Tsuruga-san en verdad es usted? Yo creí que todavía se encontraba en Estados Unidos.-Dijo Kyoko cuando por fin pudo articular palabra después de la impresión de encontrarse con quien menos esperaba.

-Primero que nada, hola Mogami-san ¿Cómo as estado?-Dijo Ren con una sonrisa angelical mientras pensaba que el rubor de las mejillas de Kyoko la hacia ver aun mas encantadora.

Al instante Kyoko se dio cuenta de su falta de educación y se puso de pie mientras sus demonios sucumbían ante el encantador caballero.-Por favor disculpe mi falta de educación. . . ¡hola!, ¿Cómo ha estado usted?-estas palabras fueron dichas mientras Kyoko hacia una de sus perfectas reverencias completamente nerviosa.

-Jajaja por lo visto no cambias. He estado muy bien gracias.-Ren apenas podía contener su alegría al descubrir que seguía siendo la misma.-_Si tú supieras todo lo que me esta costando el no tomarte entre mis brazos en este preciso momento._- Pensó mientras colocaba su saco sobre los hombros de la chica.

De repente la lluvia se hiso mucho mas fuerte.

-Vamos entra al auto-dijo mientras tomaba a Kyoko de la mano.

Ya en el auto Kyoko reparo en su aspecto, estaba totalmente empapada y lo que era peor su maquillaje estaba arruinado. De repente se dio cuenta que llevaba el saco de Ren – ¿_En que momento me cubrió con su saco?- _Inmediatamente busco en su bolso un pañuelo con el cual limpio su rostro bajo la mirada embelesada de Ren.

-¡No me vea estoy horrible!-reclamo la chica al darse cuenta del escrutinio poco disimulado de su acompañante.

-Claro que no, te vez hermosa, absolutamente bellísima-dijo Ren con una sonrisa que reflejaba algo de tristeza al saber que sus palabras no serian tomadas enserio mientras observaba el rostro desencajado de la chica.

-Tsuruga-san sigue sin seguir mi consejo de tomar en cuenta con quien habla y actuar en consecuencia-dijo Kyoko totalmente ruborizada.-Se que viene del extranjero pero yo sigo siendo y siempre seré una Japonesa al igual que usted.

-Lo siento Mogami-san yo solo digo lo que veo.

Fue así como los dos empezaron un análisis del porque es importante para los extranjeros ser directos y para los Japoneses el ser reservados. Pasaron mas de veinte minutos que para ellos parecieron segundos hasta que un policía toco a la ventanilla.

-Señor no puede estar estacionado en este lugar, tiene que mover su auto-dijo un oficial de policía.

-En verdad lo siento-dijo Ren mientras muy a su desagrado se daba cuenta de lo estupefacto que quedo el oficial al reparar en la figura femenina.

-Oh por Dios, Oh por Dios, nadie me lo va a creer. . . ¿es usted la actriz Kyoko, no es así?-pregunto el policía totalmente emocionado. Kyoko solo asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Me podría dar su autógrafo?-en eso el policía entregaba en las manos femeninas una libreta en la cual escribía las infracciones de trafico.

-¿A quien dedico el autógrafo?-pregunto Kyoko con una sonrisa tanto encantadora como seductora.

-A Morita Hayate. . .sí ese es mi nombre Hayate. . .quiero decirle que realmente me fascina. ..digo su trabajo, es usted la mejor actriz de todo Japón-Dijo el policía nerviosamente mientras se ruborizaba al recibir otra de las seductoras sonrisas de Kyoko.

-Muchas gracias Morita-san-dijo Kyoko mientras le regresaba su libreta.

-Al contrario gracias a usted. . .si me permite hacerle un comentario fuera de lugar. . . es usted. . .bueno usted es mucho mas hermosa en persona y sin maquillaje-El policía le guiño un ojo a Kyoko mientras ignoraba por completo al acompañante de esta.

-Jajaja déjeme decirle que ese es uno de los mejores cumplidos que me han hecho-le conqueteo Kyoko.

Después de lo que para Ren pareció una eternidad el policía se retiro.- ¿No que los Japoneses no son directos? Créeme ese hombre casi te comía con los ojos y ¿a donde se fue la chica Japonesa tímida y pura que yo conozco?- Reclamo Ren totalmente celoso y encantado de haber presenciado una nueva faceta de Kyoko, la seductora de fans.

-¡Achuu…aaachuuu!-fue lo que Ren obtuvo por respuesta.

-Estas mojada de pies a cabeza, vamos te llevare a casa.

En el auto los invadió el silencio, dándole a Kyoko la oportunidad de analizar sus emociones. Sentía como si inevitablemente sus sentimientos por Ren fueran a estallar, a chocar contra su caja sellada, como un tren sin ser capas de frenar a tiempo para evitar el choque, liberando todas las emociones guardadas bajo llave en lo mas profundo de su ser. Sí, definitivamente sus emociones hacia ese hombre estaban totalmente desbocadas. Si no hacía algo pronto estaría completamente perdida en ese sentimiento que no quería volver a sentir jamás por un hombre.

-Llegamos-dijo Ren mientras observaba las diferentes emociones que se dibujaban en el rostro femenino.

-Oh… no me di cuenta.

-Lo se, estabas totalmente sumergida en tus cavilaciones.-Explico Ren mientras le regalaba una mirada indescifrable.

-Tsuruga-san, muchas gracias, pero ¿cómo supo donde vivo?-pregunto Kyoko convencida de que Ren realmente poseía poderes sobre naturales.

-Lo que pasa es que el presidente me dio tu dirección porque necesito hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante.

-Entiendo, ¿gusta pasar?-dijo Kyoko mientras salía del auto nerviosamente, mas bien despavorida.

-Si no te sientes cómoda al estar conmigo a solas en tu departamento puedes pasar a cambiarte y yo te espero en el coche. Después podemos ir a conversar a una cafetería.-Dijo Ren realmente desilusionado al notar la turbación de la chica.

-Como cree que lo voy a dejar esperar en el auto, por favor sea usted bienvenido a mi humilde casa. Además usted también se mojo- Kyoko realmente se encontraba apenada al verse descubierta.

Los dos se dirigieron al edifico de departamentos. Tomaron el elevador en silencio. Cuando se aproximaban al séptimo piso en donde se encontraba el departamento de Kyoko los dos sintieron como sus corazones aceleraban su ritmo.

Kyoko abrió nerviosamente el departamento mientras Ren se sumergía en sus pensamientos. Reamente temía la reacción de la chica cuando le revelara toda la verdad.

-¿Gustaaa… to…to…tomar algo?

-Creo que primero necesitas darte un baño de agua caliente-casi ordeno Ren a Kyoko al ver como esta temblaba por el frio y muy apenas podía hablar.-Mientras tanto preparare té para los dos-dijo esto mientras se adentraba a la cocina-bueno si me dices donde esta.-

-Es…taa… en... –trato de articular Kyoko cuando fue interrumpida.

-Ya lo encontré ya puedes irte a bañar-ordeno Ren mientras ponía agua a calentar.

-Qui…quítese la camisa-ordeno Kyoko

Ahora si que Ren se quedo súper sacado de onda. El pobre hasta pensó que ya estaba teniendo alucinaciones.

-Esta… mojada-dijo Kyoko a forma de explicación al ver como el rostro lleno de incredulidad de Ren se transformaba al del "Emperador de la Noche".

-Ahh…sí-Ren como autómata empezó a desabrochar su camisa azul a arrayas dejando al descubierto su bien definido tórax. Se la entrego a Kyoko.

-Aho…ri…rita la pongo a secar-dijo centrando su vista en los pantalones negros de Ren incapaz de subir su mirada.

-Gracias-fue todo lo que pudo decir Ren al ver como la chica de sus sueños se retiraba rápidamente a una de las habitaciones del departamento.-_Realmente se mira hermosa con ese vestido-_Pensó Ren mientras cerraba los ojos y visualizaba a Kyoko con su cabello todo mojado pegado a su rostro mientras su vestido blanco se ceñía a su cuerpo.-_Menos mal que le puse mi saco antes de que ese policía la viera así._

Mientras Ren preparaba el té en la cocina de Kyoko, sin camisa. Ella se encontraba totalmente alterada casi fuera de si bajo la regadera.-_Soy una pervertida, sí una pervertida. No puedo creer que haya dicho esas palabras tan indecentes. Es la culpa de ese hombre que no me deja pensar claramente-_de repente cayo en la cuenta de algo-_rayos, ¡rayos otra vez no vi nada! Esta era una oportunidad de oro para poder ver sus pectorales y poder perfeccionar mis muñecos. En verdad que eres tonta Kyoko mira que perderte esa oportunidad por segunda vez ¡tonta!, ¡tonta! y recontra ¡tonta!-_Se reclamaba una y otra vez.

Mientras tanto Ren observaba la casa de Kyoko realmente le parecía acogedora, era totalmente lo opuesto a su departamento. En lugar de muebles modernos de líneas simples el departamento de Kyoko era decorado por antigüedades o al menos eso parecían. En ese departamento fácilmente te podías olvidar que te encontrabas en Tokio sino en una casa encantada de cuentos de hadas. Una de las paredes tenia un mural que aparentaba ser una ventana al exterior donde se podía ver un bosque, era el claro del bosque donde el y Kyoko se encontraron por primera vez. Lo que mas atención le llamo fue que se podía ver hadas escondidas entre los arboles, plantas y rocas. –Definitivamente sigue creyendo en las hadas-dijo en voz baja mientras sonreía.

-No se burle Tsuruga-san. Aquí tiene su camisa.-Esta vez Kyoko observo to lo que pudo la espalda de Ren, pero no podía dejar de ver sus pantalones mientras este se abotonaba la camisa y en consecuencia no pudo ver otra vez su pecho. –_Y yo que me dije que la tercera era la vencida maldición-_se reclamo-_soy una cobarde_.

-Gracias, pero también mis pantalones se mojaron al igual que mi camisa.-Ren no pudo evitar el hacer ruborizar aun mas a la pobre chica la cual parecía haber descubierto algo realmente interesante en sus pantalones porque no dejaba de observarlos._-Realmente espero que ningún otro la haga tener esa expresión tan linda, que piernas tan largas-_pensó al notar lo que la chica vestía.

-No se olvide que aunque ante sus ojos yo sea solo una niña, yo soy una mujer y esa clase de bromas están fuera de lugar.-Kyoko realmente se encontraba apenada y fue entonces cuando noto hacia donde miraba Ren. Su atuendo consistía de unos shorts negros los cuales le llegaban a media pierna y una camiseta blanca de tirantes con dibujitos de flores rosadas. Este era el típico atuendo de Kyoko para andar en casa. Pero ahora se arrepentía de su elección al notar que tal vez le parecería demasiado infantil a Ren. Porque definitivamente según ella no había manera de que él la mirara con ¿deseo?-_Si tan solo me viera como mujer-_pensó sorprendiéndose así misma por el deseo incalculable de gustarle a ese hombre.

-Kyoko ante mis ojos eres la…

-¿Por cierto porque quería hablar conmigo?-lo interrumpió la chica la cual no quería oír una vez mas sus palabras mucho menos su nombre propio de los labios masculinos.-_No quiero tener nada que ver con un playboy-_se dijo así misma tratando de engañar sus deseos.

-Mogami-san, sentémonos. El té se enfría.- Los dos se sentaron en el piso uno frente al otro usando la mesa de centro de la sala al igual que alguna vez lo hicieran en el departamento de Ren.

Un silencio un tanto incomodo los invadió mientras Ren trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas para explicarle todo a Kyoko. La chica no pudo aguantar mas y por fin se atrevió a preguntar con algo de temor-¿Tsuruga-san esta todo bien?

-Bueno Mogami-san lo que tengo que decirte es un tanto delicado. Tú sabes que mi verdadero nombre no es Tsuruga Ren. Pero lo que no sabes es mi verdadero nombre el cual es…bueno es que mi nombre es…

-No tiene que decírmelo a mi, yo solo soy su subordinada.-Kyoko realmente no entendía el porque Ren se encontraba tan nervioso pero no le gustaba verlo de esa manera.

-Mogami-san, para mi tú eres muy importante y si quiero tener aunque sea la más mínima posibilidad de que no me saques completamente de tu vida tienes que escuchar la verdad de mis labios. En verdad es que realmente tú y yo ya nos conocíamos desde hace mucho tiempo. Realmente nos conocimos de niños…bueno…este…es que. ..mi verdadero nombre es Hizuri Kuon.-Al tiempo que Ren termino esta frase saco un suspiro que había estado guardando y dejo de apretar sus puños.

-¿Eh?¿Corn?-fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta de la chica.

-Se que para ti debe ser muy difícil asimilarlo pero esa es la verdad. A los quince años deje atrás a Kuon Hizuri y me convertí en Tsuruga Ren.

-¿Eh? ¿Usted es Corn? No puede ser, Corn es un hada.-Cuando por fin después de unos segundos pudo procesar toda la información esta pregunto: -¿Dijiste Hizuri, verdad? ¿Entonces eres el hijo de Hizuri-sensei? Pero no puede ser, yo creí que él estaba muerto.

-Eso es algo que nunca se aclaro a los medios. Cuando deje Estados Unidos se le dijo a la prensa que me había ido a estudiar a Europa, pero no dejaron de salir especulaciones que realmente había muerto o estaba en un manicomio.-Dijo Kuon apenado y algo sorprendido de que Kyoko se estaba tomando las noticias con demasiada tranquilidad.

Kyoko realmente se sentía dolida de que le hayan ocultado algo tan importante pero lo que realmente mas le dolía fue que con esta revelación Tsuruga Ren era aun más inalcanzable. Si para ella Tsuruga Ren era su ideal para alcanzar como actriz, Kuon Hizuri se encontraba por encima de las nubes, por encima de los simples mortales como ella, por Dios él era un hada. Miles de preguntas se agolparon en su mente pero no las podía dejar salir porque se quedaría al descubierto. -_¿Es él realmente un hada? ¿Sus papás también lo eran?¿Quién es este hombre que se encuentra frente a mí? Este hombre que tiene facetas tan opuestas y tan contradictorias como las del "Emperador de la Noche" y el "Rey demonio." ¿Si Tsuruga Ren no existe entonces quien es el hombre del cual tal vez, solo tal vez me enamore?-_Por fin Kyoko aceptaba que tal vez se había enamorado de Ren pero le dolía saber que él realmente no existía.

Cuando Kuon observo la cara de Kyoko, la cual se encontraba en un mar de preguntas, él decidió contestar algunas de las preguntas que seguramente la chica no se atrevía a preguntar.-La razón por la que te digo todo esto solo hasta ahora es porque yo tenia una promesa que cumplir. Me propuse el no revelar mi verdadera identidad hasta que pudiera estar al mismo nivel que mi padre. Desgraciadamente un reportero descubrió mi verdadera identidad antes de que cumpliera mi objetivo y es así como a esta hora todo el mundo debe de saber mi verdadera identidad. En cuanto me entere de esto tome un avión privado solo para venir a hablar contigo, para explicarte todo en persona.

Al oír las palabras de Ren, Kyoko inmediatamente encendió la tele y efectivamente en todos los canales no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera de la verdadera identidad del hombre más atractivo del Japón. De repente Kyoko se puso de pie como si quisiera salir corriendo. Inmediatamente Ren se paro y se puso frente a la chica.

-Tsuruga Ren no existe ¿verdad? Él es solo… una mas de las mascaras de Hizuri Kuon.-Kyoko no sabia porque pero no podía detener las lagrimas ni sus palabras mientras en su desesperación empezaba a golpear el pecho masculino. -El hombre del cual me enamore no existe. ¿No es así, por favor dígame que no es así?-Kuon realmente se sorprendió tanto que ni una palabra pudo salir de su boca. –Yo me enamore de un personaje ¿Verdad? ¿Quién eres tú realmente? No puedo descifrarte, no se quien eres realmente.-Kyoko lloraba desgarradoramente.

Realmente las palabras y actos de Kyoko dejaron sin palabras a Kuon. Esta reacción de la chica nunca se la espero. Solamente dejo que sus impulsos mandaran por él y con uno de sus brazos envolvió a Kyoko mientras que con el otro atraía su rostro para darle un beso. Un beso que tomo de sorpresa a los dos. El beso estaba tan cargado de pasión que asusto a Kyoko pero al mismo tiempo la tranquilizo y desvaneció en lugar de solo romper todos los candados que guardaban su corazón. Ella solamente escuchaba el desbordante latir de su corazón acompañado con el de Kuon. Ya no había marcha atrás el hechizo término en ese preciso instante, el último candado se desvaneció dejando al descubierto su corazón dejando liberar con cada latido todos los sentimientos guardados en lo más profundo de este. No había nada más que ver, más bien sentir la realidad du su amor mutuo para que su corazón sanara por completo y aceptara que el amor mutuo existe realmente. Ya no había forma de volver a encerar sus sentimientos en una caja serrada bajo candados.

Después de ese beso no quedaron mas palabras que decirse los dos comprendieron los sentimientos mutuos del uno por el otro. Las explicaciones salían sobrando. En ese instante, en ese preciso momento no importaba que el fuera Ren o Kuon y ella Kyoko solamente importo el amor de ese hombre a esa mujer. Ellos eran solamente un hombre y una mujer enamorados a mas no poder. Porque de si algo estaba segura Kyoko era de que ese hombre la amaba y no importaba que nombre llevara mientras fuera él, solo él. El hombre mas bien el "príncipe" que la rescato de su oscura soledad y de su tonta sed de venganza.

Ya nunca más volvería a estar sola. Eso lo supo al observar los ojos de Kuon cuando este termino el beso por el simple hecho de necesitar oxigeno. Esa mirada tan única le decía más que un millar de palabras. Los dos se tomaron de las manos y volvieron a besarse pero esta vez despacio saboreándose el uno al otro.

En cada instante el beso se fue tornado mas intenso. La lengua de Kuon coqueteaba con los labios de Kyoko pidiendo entrada en la cálida cavidad femenina. La cual gustosa le dio paso a tan seductor invasor. El beso lo rompió Kuon solo para llenar de pequeños y húmedos besos el rostro sonrojado de la chica, su chica. Paro solo hasta que llego a su oreja a la cual lamio justo antes de decir las palabras más dulces jamás dichas a la chica:

-Te AMO-después de estas palabras la boca de Kuon volvió a donde mas quería estar, sobre los labios de Kyoko.

A la mañana siguiente Kyoko realmente se sentía muy feliz porque por fin pudo grabar en su memoria el bien definido pecho de Kuon, también conocido como Tsuruga Ren o Corn el hada.

_Siento todas las faltas de ortografía y gramática: Tenía mucho tiempo que quería publicar algo pero no me animaba por el hecho que soy de lo peor cuando se trata de estas cosas de escribir sin errores. También soy muy tímida, bueno no tanto. Gracias por leerme. _

_Espero sus comentarios tanto positivos como negativos._


End file.
